wyomingdynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
WyomingDynasty Wiki
Overview The Wyoming Cowboys are a college football team that represents the University of Wyoming. They compete in the Mountain West Conference of the Football Bowl Subdivision (FBS) of NCAA Division I and have won 15 conference titles. The head coach is Josh Brown, who entered his first season in 2014. Conference Affiliations * 1893–1904: Independent * 1905–1908: Colorado Football Association * 1909–1937: Rocky Mountain Athletic Conference * 1938–1961: Mountain States Conference * 1962–1998: Western Athletic Conference * 1999–present: Mountain West Conference Conference Championships Wyoming has won fourteen conference championships, ten outright and four shared. † denotes co-champion Head Coaches Bowl games The Cowboys have appeared in fifteen bowl games and have a record of seven wins and eight losses (7–8). Their most recent bowl appearance came in their 37–14 win over Central Michigan in the 2017 Famous Idaho Potato Bowl. Wyoming has participated in 15 bowl games, with the Cowboys garnering a record of 7–8. Stadiums War Memorial Stadium was built in 1950 with an original capacity of 20,000 fans; the current capacity is 29,181 after the completion of 2009-2010 stadium upgrades. It is the highest Division I FBS football stadium in the nation; the elevation of its playing field exceeds 7,200 feet (2,195 m) above sea level. The playing surface was natural grass until 2005, when infilled artificial turf was installed. Prior to War Memorial Stadium, the Cowboys played at Corbett Field, a small field located southeast of Half Acre Gym where the Business Building and the Student Union parking lot now sit. It was named for John J. Corbett, longtime all-sport coach and director of physical education at the school. The field was the first official stadium for the Cowboys; previously they had played on Prexy's Pasture, the main green of the school. Rivalries 'Colorado State' The Bronze Boot is awarded to the winner of the college football game between Wyoming and Colorado State , in nearby Fort Collins. The annual game has evolved into one of the most bitterly contested rivalries in college football. The teams have waged the "Border War" one hundred times since the schools began playing in 1899, playing every year except 1901, 1902, 1906, 1907, 1918, 1924, 1926, 1927, 1928, 1943, 1944, and 1945. This is one of the oldest interstate rivalries west of the Mississippi River, and the oldest west of Lawrence, Kansas. The series is the oldest rivalry for both schools and the "Border War" has been played in three different centuries. 'Utah State' Bridger's Battle is the name for the college football games played between Wyoming and Utah State, the winner of which is awarded the trophy of the rivalry, a .50 caliber Rocky Mountain Hawken rifle. The rivalry started in 1903, and renewed as an annual game in 2013 when Utah State joined the Mountain West Conference. 'Hawai'i' The Paniolo Trophy is awarded to the winner of the college football games played between Wyoming and Hawai'i. This rivalry started in 1979 when Hawai'i joined the WAC conference and was played annually until 1997, shortly before Wyoming joined the newly formed Mountain West Conference. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse